Animaniacs Unleashed!
by xXAnimaniacsPrincess07Xx
Summary: Hello everyone! I'm on an Animaniacs kick so why not write a story about them getting superpowers. Now this is set in the past/future, the same time as the Loonatics but 20 years later. RATED T FOR MILD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND DEATH OF A CHARACTER!. Don't like then don't read, simple as that! (This is an awesome parody to Super Warner Siblings). Enjoy! xXWP07Xx


Zadavia: In the year 2772, a metor hit Acmetroplis causing a supernatural wave of energy and causing the planet to come off its axis. From the wave of energy came forth a team of heros known as the Loonatics. I, Zadavia am the supervisor and mission operator for the Loonatics. Now 20 years later, a new team is born into a superteam also known as the Animaniacs Unleashed...with my new team we can defeat my evil brother Optimitas.

Chapter 1: The Animaniacs Unleashed!

It was a normal day in Burbank, CA. The Warners

Wakko: W-w-whats going on?

Yakko: No-no-no clue.

Dot: W-w-what do we do Yakko?

Yakko: Just wait until is over I guess.

Then the earthquake stopped and three rays of light surrounding the Warners causing them to fall asleep. When they awoke, they noticed that they were not in Burbank anymore and were on some strange planet.

Dot: Where are we?

Yakko and Wakko: No clue sis.

Wakko: But it looks so futuristic though. Do you think we traveled into the future?

*Dot and Wakko look at him like "duh we did"*

Wakko: Oh yeah...*blush*

Yakko: Sooooo, what now?

Dot: I suggest we go look for a ship to take us back to Earth.

Meanwhile at the Loonatic Lair, Tech was busy making a new invention for the teams next mission.

Tech: There finished!

Ace: What did you make this time Tech?

Tech: An atom splicer.

Ace: What's an atom splicer?

Tech: This baby will split an enemy's atoms causing him/her to be paralyzed for a couple of minutes.

Lexi: Have you tested it yet?

Tech: Nope not yet. But I'm sure we will soon.

*Zadavia appear on the screen*

Zadavia: Loonatics, you are needed in the downtown area. It looks like we have some new guests.

Ace: We're on it Zadavia! Loonatics! Let's jet!

In the downtown area, the Warners were hopelessly looking for a way out of the city and back home to Earth.

Wakko: I'm tired and hungry. When can we go home?

Yakko: Soon Wakko soon.

Dot: When soon?

Yakko: I don't know_ HOW _soon but I'm sure once we find a ship, we'll be home in no time.

Ace: Hey you three! Who are you?

Yakko and Wakko: We're the Warner Brothers...*sweat like crazy*

Dot: And I'm the Warner Sister.

Lexi: The Warners huh? Wait! THE WARNERS? OMG! You guys are awesome!

*Wakko and Yakko see Lexi* HELLO NURSE!

Lexi: What

?

Wakko: Nothing...

Tech: What are you Warners doing here? How did you get here?

Dot: We got zapped here by a mysterious light.

Ace: Zapped? By light? Hmm, I think I know who sent you three here. Come on Loonatics and Warners. It's time we pay a visit to Zadavia.

At Zadavia's Underwater Lair, Zadavia was getting ready for Opitmitas's coming.

Rev: Hey Zadavia!

Zadavia: Hello Loonatics. What can I do for you?

Ace: Zadav, did you send the Warners here?

Zadavia: Who?

Ace: The Warners. *point to them*

Zadavia: Oh! Yes, I did send them here because we need all the help we can.

Ace: Why?

Zadavia: Opitimitas has returned and is coming to start a war.

Lexi: I thought we sent him into a black hole.

Zadavia: Yes, but he has come out and is looking for revenge. That's where you the Warners come in. I'll give you powers that can help us defeat Opitimitas for good.

The siblings: Powers? What kind of power?

Zadavia: Elemental powers. Ace, put them in the power chamber and power it up.

Ace: Okay. *put them in and pushes the button*

Zadavia: Yakko, you will have the power of Earth, Wakko, you will have the power of Water and Dot, you will have the power of Fire. *pushes the button and gives them powers.*

12 seconds later they got their powers and became the Animaniacs Unleashed.

Zadavia: Welcome to the team Animaniacs.

End of Chapter 1!

Please tell me what you think!

xXWP07Xx


End file.
